vampiros vs hombres lobo?
by Akari Egami
Summary: Sasuke, mordido por un murciélago se convirtió en el líder de los vampiros. Naruto mordido por un lobo se convirtió en el primer lycan y el más poderoso... SasuSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno… este es mi primer fic espero que les guste **

**lo unico que tengo claro asta ahora es que sera Sasu x Saku y Naru x Hina**

Primer capitulo: **Vampiros y licántropos**

Hace ocho siglos hubo una contienda sangrienta… entre una clase gobernante de vampiros y unos hombres lobo conocidos como lycan.

Según la leyenda la guerra comenzó con los hijos inmortales de Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke, mordido por un murciélago se convirtió en el líder de los vampiros. Naruto mordido por un lobo se convirtió en el primer lycan y el más poderoso.

Estos dos fueron separados a Sasuke el mayor se le envió a Transilvania. Mientras que Naruto su medio hermano fue enviado a las grandes selvas de África.

_1202 de la era cristiana:_

Sasuke y su ejército se encontraba en Siveria, país de la nieve buscando la una de las llaves que los Humanos escondieron para contener los poderes de los Vampiros y Licántropos y secretamente reunirse con su hermano.

Al llegar a una de las villas en la que se debería encontrar la llave buscada se encontraron con innumerables victimas. Humanos cuya carne había sido desgarra, miraron asía arriba y vieron la gran luna llena que se asomaba entre las nubes, mientras que los cuerpos que se encontraban en el suelo se levantaban y empezaban con su transformación.

Sasuke reacciono inmediatamente y enterrando su espada en uno de los licántropos grito

Sasuke: matadlos antes de que se transformen por completo!

Dicho esto el Uchiha mayor corrió en busca de su hermano

_Mientras que naruto_

Un licántropo corría rápidamente entre el bosque tratando de alejarse de los cazadores vampiros pero su intento fue en vano… callo en una trampa de estos. Mientras le lanzaban cadenas y le disparaban apareció su medio hermano

Sasuke: que creen que asen! Lo lastiman!!

Vampiro: debemos encerrarle nos esta causando demasiados problemas Uchiha-sama, además son ordenes de lord Orochimaru-sama

Sasuke: que me importa lo que diga Orochimaru!?! Si siguen así lo mataran!

Vampiro: esas no son nuestras intenciones Uchiha-sama es por el bien de todos los vampiros

Sasuke: bien de los vampiros dicen?! Si lo matan tengan por seguro que a su vez extinguirán la raza de los vampiros!

Vampiro: le reitero que nuestra intención no es lastimarle, le encerraremos en la prisión que mando a construir lord Orochimaru-sama de congelación

Sasuke: me opongo!

Vampiro: Uchiha-sama tenemos autorización de lord Orochimaru de matar al lycan si usted opone alguna clase de resistencia -dijo mientras subía una pistola con balas de plata apuntando al licántropo que oponía resistencia a la captura-

Uno de los vampiros que se encontraba alrededor del Uchiha mayor se bajo del caballo en el que se encontraba montado y se saco el casco que llevaba puesto dejando ver su largo y rubio cabello amarrado por una coleta en la parte inferior de la cabeza **como la de Itachi pero un poquito mas larga **camino asta el chico de pelo negro azulado se quedo calado unos segundos pensando en que le diría cuando por fin se decidió a hablar el Uchiha interrumpió

Sasuke: Ryu tu sabias de esto?

Ryu: Sasuke-sama le juro que yo no estaba enterado de nada

Sasuke: me lo suponía, Ryu deja el "sama" sabes que no degustan esa clase de formalidades… además nos conocemos ase mas de 100 años

Ryu: como quieras Sasuke, no te preocupes cuando encontremos las llaves le liberaremos

Sasuke: tendremos que esperar asta ese entonces, MALDICIÓN! Ellos sabían que me reuniría con el bastardo de Orochimaru lo ha planeado todo!!

Ryu: a quien mas le has dicho del plan?

Sasuke: Neji Hyuuga y Kabuto de los vampiros y de los licántropos a Kiba Inuzuka

Ryu: baka! Kabuto es…

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**L.I.T.: de esa película saque la idea, pero no será igual que Uderworld **

****

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo: **

Ryu: a quien mas le has dicho del plan?

Sasuke: Neji Hyuuga y Kabuto de los vampiros y de los licántropos a Kiba Inuzuka

Ryu: baka! Kabuto es uno de los subordinados de la serpiente rastrera de Orochimaru!

Sasuke: que?! Matare a ese traidor cundo lo vea! Lo are sufrir lentamente!

Ryu: por el momento no nos queda más que buscar las llaves

Sasuke: de eso no te preocupes lo aremos

Dichas estas palabras ambos volvieron a la villa a buscar la llave por la cual habían ido.

Para sorpresa de ambos los licántropos ya se habían convertido totalmente y estos dominaba la batalla, quedaban muy pocos vampiros en pie ya que la mayoría se concentraba en atrapar a Naruto el licántropo mas fuerte y peligroso.

Ryu se coloco su casco y junto con Sasuke se internaron en la batalla.

Sasuke degollaba con su espada de plata y la ira que sentía por no poder hacer nada por su medio hermano a todo ser que se le pasara por delante ya fueran vampiros o licántropos

Mientras que Ryu mataba uno a uno a los licántropos, lentamente les atravesaba con su espada de plata les arrancaba brazos y piernas si tenia tiempo también el corazón lo asía lentamente disfrutando de cada corte y cada choro de sangre que salía de sus victimas.

Ya terminada la batalla no habían mas de 5 vampiros en pie dentro de ellos Sasuke y Ryu ambos con sus armaduras bañadas en sangre empezaron su verdadera misión, buscar la llave…

Fugaku Uchiha había creado 12 llaves para encerrar el verdadero poder de sus hijos, 3 de las llaves se usarían para abrir la puerta de la cueva 3 mas se usarían para abrir puertas dentro de ella, 2 de ellas para abrir la puerta en la que se encontraba el elixir y las ultimas 4 para abrir la caja que contenía el elixir. La cueva era un completo laberinto lleno de trampas mortales de la cual ni siquiera se sabía su ubicación y las llaves esparcidas por todo el mundo.

Habían demorado más de 5 horas buscando la llave pero la avían encontrado gracias a Ryu el cual al haber descuartizado a los hombres lobos avían encontrado en el interior de uno la llave…

_Actualidad _

Habían pasado más de 6 siglos desde que había visto a Naruto pero ya tenían 10 de las llaves.

El y Ryu habían intentado matar a Kabuto centenares de veces pero todas ellas eran frustradas por Orochimaru. Kabuto siempre permanecía a su lado y ellos no podían oponerse a el ya que tenia bajo sus ordenes a la mayoría de los vampiros y no podían acercárseles ya que estaban amenazados con que mataría al Uchiha menor.

Sasuke se encontraba en un parque solitario y frió este llevaba puesta una camisa negra con los dos botones superiores abiertos unos pantalones de cuero igual negros y una gabardina encima de color negro con y en algunos lados un poco de rojo sangre.

Eran exactamente 5 para las 12 estaba esperando a Ryu el cual apareció acompañado de dos chicas una de cabellos rosa claro y ojos verde jade y la otra de de cabello negro azulado y ojos violetas todos vestidos de negro.

Cuando estuvo ya al frente de Sasuke pregunto

Ryu: e tardado mucho?

Sasuke: no –pronuncio este con voz ronca y cortante- acaso vas a cenar? –Dijo señalando con la vista a las dos chicas-

Ryu: pues si tu no quieres me las dejas a mi

Sasuke: no me importa lo que hagas Ryu pero ahora sácalas del trance y déjalas marcharse tenemos mucho que hacer

Ryu: como quieras… pero no te parece bonita esta chica de pelo rosa?

Sasuke: tú no tienes remedio…

Ryu: solo quiero que lo reconozcas

Sasuke: hmp… muérete

Ryu: se te olvida que ya estoy muerto?

Sasuke: despiértalas y larguémonos de aquí ya!

Ryu: no asta que me digas cual es mas bonita, yo prefiero a esta –Dijo acercándose al cuello de la chica de ojos jade-

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capitulo: sin nombre igual que el anterior u.u **

Se encontraba en medio del bosque la fina neblina asía aun mas lúgubre aquella noche de lo que ya era con el simple hecho de que hoy la luna no iluminara el cielo y las pocas estrellas que se dejaban ver en el cielo nublado, no tenia la menor idea de que asía allí, había despertado en una solitaria cabaña en un claro del bosque ase no mas de 10 minutos, todo estaba silencioso y no sabia a que lugar dirigirse a medida que se internaba en el bosque este se iba oscureciendo lentamente y una pequeña brisa empezaba a golpear su rostro.

Siguió caminando en línea recta, no sabia cuanto tiempo había caminado todo se veía igual mas de una vez se había preguntado asi misma si no estaría caminando en círculos por que ya empezaba a cansarse y podría jurar que ya había visto aquellos árboles mas de una vez en esta noche.

Por suerte para ella a unos pocos metros de ella los árboles se abrían lentamente formando un sendero de tierra.

En su mente repetía que no debía tener miedo, no debía… apresuro el paso para llegar al sendero que estaba un poco mas iluminado que su posición actual, repitió nuevamente _–no debo tener miedo-_ pero esta ves lo dijo en un pequeño susurro, algo se empezó a mover en los matorrales que se encontraban junto a ella se paralizo completamente y un escalofrió paso por su espalda.

Lo que sea que se encontraba en el matorral saldría en cualquier segundo y ella no quería estar allí para saber que era tenia miedo ¿y como no tenerlo? Teniendo una familia sumamente extraña a la cual nunca había podido ver, había vivido con su sensei Hatake Kakashi desde que tenía memoria.

El le había contado que uno de sus hermanos era un vampiro y el otro un hombre lobo, pero debía haber un balance entre las tres razas debía haber un humano si uno de los tres moría se perdería el balance, así que le avía enseñado a protegerse de estos. Ninguna de las otras dos razas debía darse el lujo de convertirla, eso podría significar la total perdición de la raza humana y el quebré del equilibrio.

En resumen en aquel bosque podría haber licántropos o vampiros, quizás ambos no lo sabía pero ahora contaba con nada para protegerse y se sentía sumamente débil no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo pudo haber estado en aquella cabaña.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que la criatura había saltado encima de ella y la hizo caer, se paro rápidamente y empezó a correr por el sendero. El corazón le latía fuertemente y aun sentía algo en su hombro donde había sido tocada por la criatura.

Miro su hombro en el había un mapache de seguro este había saltado encima de ella, le había dado un gran susto. Sonrió levemente y dejo al mapache en el suelo y disminuyo su velocidad, miro al cielo fijándose en la hermosa luna llena… redonda y brillante… ¿luna llena? La ultima ves que había mirado no había luna llena de seguro se había encontrado oculta entre las nubes, miro asía atrás y se fijo en la extraña criatura que venia asía ella era grande y peluda un… hombre lobo!

De seguro el mapache escapaba de la bestia. Debía apresurarse si quería seguir con vida…

_Mientras Sasuke y Ryu _

Sasuke: despiértalas y larguémonos de aquí!

Ryu: no asta que me digas cual es mas bonita, yo prefiero a esta –Dijo acercándose al cuello de la chica de ojos jade-

Sasuke: basta! que pretendes? no tenemos tiempo para esta tontería! –Grito enfadado el Uchiha-

Ryu: son solo unas palabras las que quiero oír

Sasuke: hmp… no te daré el gusto

Ryu: entonces empezare por esta, tardare menos de lo que tardaremos en discutir –dijo acercándose nuevamente al cuello de la chica pelirosa

Sasuke: suéltala!! –Grito algo molesto- a ambas

En el instante en que Sasuke pronunciaba esas palabreas un molesto Ryu soltaba a las chicas las cuales rápidamente racionaron y se alejaron de su lado ambas chicas miraron extrañadas a su alrededor asta que se percataron de que Sasuke también estaba allí.

A la pelirosa de le ilumino el rostro mientras avanzaba asía el Uchiha y la otra chica enrojecía y miraba asía todos lados buscando una respuesta de por que se hallaba allí. La pelirosa abraso al Uchiha mientras que Ryu lo miraba completamente sorprendido.

Sasuke: Sakura… ahora no

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… como… llegamos asta aquí? –dijo esta soltando al Uchiha-

Ryu: SASUKE-BAKA!! Como es que…?! Pero si tu… kuso! Explícame que es esto?!

Sasuke: explicar que? Tu las has traído Ryu –Dijo cortante- Sakura, Hinata háganos el favor de retirarse

Sakura: demo Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: iré a tu casa mañana en la noche Sakura

Sakura: hai… -dijo esta sonrojada- Hinata-chan vamos a casa…

Hinata: ha… hai… sayonara Sasuke-san y Ryu-san

Sakura: sayonara!

Ambas se fueron dejando finalmente solos los chicos, Sasuke estaba incomodo y molesto, Ryu sorprendido y al igual que Sasuke molesto, ninguno decía nada pero ambos miraban al otro asta que Ryu hablo

Ryu: quienes eran?

Sasuke: no tengo que darte explicaciones y ya debemos irnos estamos sumamente atrasados y odio la impuntualidad

Ryu: tendrás que contármelo después

_En el bosque _

Estaba cerca podía sentir sus gruñidos en su espalda… podía sentir el sonido de las patas del licántropo golpeando la tierra del sendero. Que debía hacer? No tenia a donde escapar asía donde fuera el licántropo la perseguiría y la atraparía… seria su fin.

Siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía pero el camino se cortaba en un barranco se detuvo al borde y se giro para ver si encontraba otra salida.

El licántropo estaba casi al frente de ella podía oler su horrible aroma, solo tenia dos opciones y las dos implicaban una posible muerte, no quería morir despedazada asi que se tiro asía la nada donde tenia por lo menos una posibilidad de salir con vida.

_CONTINUARA… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Neeh… ¿Quién será la chica? Pues ni yo lo se aun… U es que me puse a escribir y a escribir sin pensar quien podría ser aquella chica y aun no se me ocurre xD**

**Cuarto capitulo:**

El licántropo estaba casi al frente de ella podía oler su horrible aroma, solo tenia dos opciones y las dos implicaban una posible muerte, no quería morir despedazada asi que se tiro asía la nada donde tenia por lo menos una posibilidad de salir con vida.

Sentía el aire golpear contra su cara y brazos, una sonrisa apareció en su boca… si moría no iba a hacer en manos de un licántropo o un vampiro por lo menos cumpliría con la promesa que le había hecho a su sensei…

Flash back

_Un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos negros de aproximadamente 18 años se encontraba sentado junto con una pequeña niña de mas o menos 6 años en las orillas de un rió._

_La pequeña tenía sus pies en el agua y jugaba con ellos alegremente mientras conversaba con el hombre._

_Kakashi: prométeme que no morirás por un licántropo o un vampiro_

_Niña: demo… Kakashi-sensei… _

_Kakashi: solo prométemelo… si tú mueres… seria el fin para nuestra raza… primero debes…_

_Niña: lo se… debo liberar a mis hermanos debo… salvarlo…_

_Kakashi: así es de esa forma la raza humana sobrevivirá y todos los infectados…_

_Niña: hai! Kakashi-sensei!! Es una promesa no me dejare matar por ellos!_

Fin flash back

_Con Ryu y Sasuke_

Ryu: es la reunión mas estupida que allá visto en mi entera vida!

Sasuke: dime a mi… yo pensé que seria mas importante, Orochimaru nos a hecho venir por una estupidez!

Ryu: nos a hecho darnos el gran viaje a su mansión solo para fastidiarnos!

Sasuke: no será por mucho… pronto nos desharemos de ese bastardo

Ryu: asta Neji de los Hyuuga lo ha encontrado una total perdida de tiempo

Sasuke: ya que estamos en el bosque y nos encontramos cerca del rió… quisiera recoger unas piedras

Ryu: es para la chica de hoy?

Sasuke: hmp…

Ryu: entonces son para ella… ¿de donde la conoces?

Sasuke: te acuerdas de la fiesta a la que me obligases a asistir?

Ryu: ah… ya se me asía conocida

Sasuke: creo… que es la reencarnación de…

Ryu: estas seguro? –Pregunto curioso, con un tono triste-

Sasuke: eso creo…

Ryu: entonces lo mejor es alejarte de ella… sabes como termina siempre…

Sasuke: ese es el maldito problema… no puedo…

Ryu: es por su bien Sasuke… no querrás verla morir en tus brazos como la ultima ves…

Sasuke: la había estado evitando asta esta noche…

Ryu: esta enamorada?

Sasuke: asi parece…

Ryu: y tu lo estas?

Sasuke: … nunca la eh podido olvidar… -Dijo con una voz triste-

Ryu: siempre te reencarna te la encuentras…

Sasuke: hmp… me acompañas o no?

Ryu: sabes que si…

Ambos caminaron asía el rió en silencio Sasuke tenia una cara de profunda tristeza y Ryu sabia que no podría hacer nada mejor que guardar silencio.

Sasuke se acerco a la orilla del rió y cogió dos piedras del tamaño de la palma de la mano, miro su reflejo en las aguas del rió por unos segundos asta que vio algo en ellas… miro extrañado a la figura entre el agua era… un licántropo! Inmediatamente la criatura salto asía el.

No llegó ni a rozar uno de sus cabellos cuando escucho tres disparos y la cabeza del licántropo reventar, su cara y ropa se empaparon de sangre.

Sasuke: baka! Me has manchado entero!

Ryu: mil disculpas Uchiha-sama! Si no le mataba le hubiese matado a usted!

Sasuke: hmp… deja de actuar como idiota

Nuevamente se miro su reflejo en el agua que antes era cristalina y ahora estaba teñida de rojo.

Camino unos cuantos pasos mas para limpiarse el rostro con agua que no estuviese manchada de sangre pero al hacerlo noto nuevamente una figura en el agua.

Retrocedió dos pasos para asegurarse de que no era otro licántropo, pero la figura no se movió, se fijo mejor en la figura era una chica de aproximadamente 17 años. Esta se levantó un poco y empezó a toser levanto su vista encontrándose con la del Uchiha el cual la miraba sumamente extrañado.

Ryu al ver que Sasuke miraba en dirección al rió pero no se movía se acerco a el rápidamente percatando también de la chica que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a ambos.

_Con Sakura y Hinata_

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el cuarto de la pelirosa hablando entre si de los chicos que habían visto en la noche, llevaban horas asiéndolo ya que Sakura no paraba de hablar de Sasuke.

Ambas compartían un departamento ase mas o menos un año, eran grandes amigas de la infancia y conocían cada uno de los secretos de la otra.

Sakura: si, en la fiesta de ase un par de meses cuando conversaba con Tenten se me acerco y desde allí hemos saldo un par de noches

Hinata: yo creo que me ire a dormir… ya son mas de las 3 de la mañana

Sakura: si yo igual dormiré buenas noches Hinata

Hinata: buenas noches Sakura

Al otro día Sakura y Hinata decidieron no salir esta noche por dos razones, la primera era por que no sabían con habían llegado a ese parque en el cual se encontraban Sasuke y Ryu les provocaba algo de miedo… lo ultimo que recordaban era haber estado cerca del súper mercado y luego se encontraban en el parque… y la otra era por que Sakura quería esperar a Sasuke.

Eran las 12 de la noche y Sakura se había quedado dormida esperando a que Sasuke se apareciera por su casa.

Un golpecito en la ventana… fuera lo que fuera que se callara! Quería dormir… nuevamente el golpecito… tiro una almohada a la ventana y con otra se tapo el rostro… otro golpecito… ya la tenia harta mataría a quien fuese que estaba golpeando su ventana!

Se levanto enojada dispuesta a golpear fuese lo que fuese que había interrumpido su sueño, vivía en el tercer piso no creía que alguien la pudiera molestar… abrió la ventana dejando entrar a Sasuke, a Ryu y… una chica? Quien rayos era ella? Y como habían subido al tercer piso por la ventana?

Sakura: pero que demonios esta pasando?

Ryu: bueno… es una larga historia… y…

Sakura: y que hacen en mi habitación?!

Ryu: tú nos abriste la ventana además… ya sabias que Sasuke iba a venir

Sakura: claro lo sabia, pero jamas imagine que iba a llegar a media noche por mi ventana y con dos invitados más y ni siquiera voy a preguntar como subieron

Sasuke: Ryu… no haces más que enfadarla más…

Ryu: sabes que siempre me a gustado hacerlo –se excuso sin darle importancia-

Sasuke: hmp… Sakura ya conoces a Ryu con el estaba la noche pasada

Sakura: si Sasuke-kun me encantaría seguir charlando pero es un poco tarde y tengo demasiado sueño

Sasuke: Sakura… me arias un favor?

Sakura: claro Sasuke-kun, que es?

Sasuke: cuidarías de mi hermana menor por unos días?

_En la mansión de Orochimaru_

Un hombre de cabello largo y negro y de piel pálida se encontraba sentado en una gran silla bebiendo una copa con un liquido color rojo oscuro, junto a el un joven de unos 20 años de cabello plomo que también bebía una copa con aquel liquido en su interior

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama que sentido a tenido la reunión de la noche anterior?

Orochimaru: nada en especial Kabuto… siempre es un agrado molestar a aquellos seres inferiores…

Kabuto: aun así Orochimaru-sama el consejo también ha venido y usted sabe que estos no vienen para tratar cosas sin importancia

Orochimaru: el consejo ha venido concordar cual seria el heredero del clan Hyuuga

Kabuto: es Hyuuga Neji?

Orochimaru: no… es una simple e insignificante humana que aun ni siquiera sabe de nuestra existencia kabuto!

Kabuto: y quien es?

Orochimaru: Hinata Hyuuga

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto capitulo: **

Era un desastre, había dicho hermana… rayos! Ni siquiera creía que lo que la niña decía era cierto!

Sakura: hermana!? Pero si tu me dijiste que no tenias hermanos!

Ryu: es que no cuentas a Naruto? Sasuke?! Que llevamos tanto tiempo tratando de encontrar las malditas llaves y niegas la existencia de Naruto?!

Sasuke: baka! Como voy a decirle la linda historia de que tu y yo somos vampiros de que Naruto mi medio hermano un Hombre lobo que fue capturado por el maldito de Orochimaru y para mas remate esta niña dice ser mi hermana!! –Dijo apuntando a la chica tras de el-

Sakura: ya… paren la broma! Es que creen que les voy a creer esas tonterías?!

Sasuke: no estoy bromeando Sakura…

Ryu: te lo contaremos de forma simple, Sasuke es el primer vampiro de todos y por ello el más fuerte, mientras que Naruto su medio hermano es el primer licántropo

La chica tras ellos mirabas completamente aburrida la explicación que trataban de darle a la pelirosa

???: Hmm… que problemático es todo esto… por cierto… no nos han presentado mi nombre es… Akari… (**Por lo que tengo entendido significa luz al igual que Kari o Hikari, mas adelante explico por que se llama así. No es por mi apodo ¬¬ y si es la niña que estaba corriendo antes**)

Sakura: es cierto… me llamo Sakura

Akari: yo te lo explicare todo, Sasuke y Ryu pueden irse pronto amanecerá

Sasuke: a mi no me manda nadie!

Akari: no me trates, así a mama no le gustaría y si te dejas mandar por ese bastardo de Orochimaru, por que no hacerle caso a tu hermana

Ryu: Sasuke… yo creo que…

Sasuke: eso no esta comprobado aun!

Akari: y me trajiste aquí por…?

Sakura: explíquense quieren

Akari: bueno… lo que paso que…

_Flash back_

_Mientras iba cayendo por el precipicio escucho un gruñido un poco mas arriba, se giro en el aire para poder ver que el licántropo se había lanzado con ella! Ya era tarde… nada podía hacer mas que esperar un milagro…_

_Cerro los ojos tratando de relajarse… no quería morir pensando que a dos o tres de ella había un licántropo…_

_Empezó a escuchar un sonido… no era un sonido cualquiera… era el sonido del agua chocando contra las rocas, su posible salvación!_

_Miro asía abajo, era un río con mucha corriente, poda observar claramente como el agua chocaba con las rocas…_

_Sintió un gran dolor al estrellarse contra el agua, estaba fría y lo peor es que la corriente era tan fuerte que no la dejaba salir a respirar!_

_Abrió los ojos lentamente… había muerto? No… de seguro que no por que sentía su cuerpo totalmente adolorido y mucho frió… tosió un poco votando un poco de toda el agua que había tragado y levanto la cabeza y vio a un chico de pelo negro azulado vestido completamente de negro observándola…_

_¿Un vampiro? Rayos! Salía de una para caer en otra! Se levanto y observo a otro chico mas pero este rubio y ahora se encontraba alado del anterior, perfecto! Esto era mucho peor que ser perseguida por un licántropo!_

_Akari: quienes son ustedes?!_

_Sasuke: eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros no crees?_

_Ryu: Sasuke, donde están tus modales?_

_Sasuke: como si tu tuvieras!_

_Akari: mi nombre es Akari_

_Ryu: yo soy Ryu y el es Sasuke_

_Sasuke: Uchiha_

_Akari: Uchiha?! Tu eres! Sasuke?! Y Naruto?! Que a pasado con el?!_

_Sasuke: y tu como sabes de Naruto?_

_Akari: baka! Soy tu hermana!_

_Ryu: que?! Sasuke! Tenias una hermana y no me lo habías dicho?!_

_Sasuke: no tengo hermanas!_

_Akari: lo que pasa es que no me conoces! A mi me separaron de ustedes al nacer, cuando nuestro padre se entero de que tu y naruto se convirtieron… supo inmediatamente que debía haber un balance entre las razas_

_Sasuke: mentira! Por que nunca nos comento nada_

_Akari: si una de sus razas me convierte, seria la perdición para los humanos y la otra raza, habrían dos líderes_

_Sasuke: si tú naciste lejos de nosotros como sabes todo eso_

_Akari: es mi deber como el balance debo saber todo eso y fui entrenada para pelear por mi vida si fuese necesario_

_Fin flash back_

Akari: y luego me trajo asta aquí

Sakura: no les creo nada

Sasuke: solo cuida de esta niña por hoy me la llevo mañana en la noche ya amanecerá y si no volvemos con Ryu antes de que el sol aparezca podemos morir

Sakura: solo por hoy mañana quiero que vengan y me expliquen que esta pasando de verdad

Akari trato todo el día de convencer a Sakura y Hinata de que decían la verdad, les contó desde que supo su destino, hasta cuando fue perseguida por un licántropo el día anterior.

Rápidamente la noche se hizo presente y una sombra entro por la ventana de Sakura, donde se encontraban reunidas las chicas, pero esta sombra no era Sasuke y menos Ryu, era otra persona…

Era una sombra alta, delgada, en la oscuridad se podía ver el blanco de sus ojos… iguales a los de… Hinata!

Sakura: quien eres?!

Akari: sus ojos… los colmillos… es un Hyuuga!

Hinata: Hyuuga? Pero si…

Akari: y no es cualquier Hyuuga es Neji

Neji: valla… que interesante…no creí que una mortal conociera mi nombre

Akari: aléjense! Es un vampiro!

Neji: no les vengo a hacer daño solo vengo por Hinata-sama a llegado la hora de su conversión…

Sakura: que conversión?!

Hinata: a que te refieres?

Akari: esto me gano por hacerle caso al baka de Sasuke!

Neji: Sasuke? Involucrado con simples mortales?!

En eso dos sombras más entran por la ventana

Sasuke: y que si lo estoy?

Neji: que pagaras por tu falta

Sasuke: sabes que soy mas fuerte que tu Neji y sabes que si muero… tendrás el mismo destino

Neji: quien dijo que te atacaría a ti?

Dichas aquellas palabras neji se abalanzo contra Ryu, el cual esquivo sin problemas el golpe pero el ataque no iba asía el exactamente si no asía Sakura que se encontraba a su lado.

Enterró su mano en el abdomen de la chica, esta acallo de rodillas al suelo, Sasuke corrió a ayudarla, Ryu y Akari hicieron lo mismo y Neji aprovecho el momento para llevarse a Hinata.

Ryu: no puedo creerlo… morirá nuevamente en tus brazos…

Sasuke: NO!! NO MORIRA!! NO LO PERMITIRE NUEVAMENTE!!

Akari: no hay nada que hacer… morara por la perdida de sangre

Sasuke: no si yo puedo hacer algo… -Corrió lentamente el pelo del cuello de Sakura-

Ryu: Sasuke… lo tenemos prohibido… lo sabes… no tendrá ni el 10 de posibilidades de sobrevivir….

Sasuke: son 10 mas de posibilidades de las que tiene ahora!

Ryu: tal vez… en su otra vida… no muera…

Sasuke: NO MORIRA!! –Una lagrima callo del rostro del Uchiha mientras enterraba sus colmillos en el cuello de su eterna amada-

CONTINUARA…

**Lo hice mas largo que los anteriores **

**Prox capi:**

**???: Que rayos me haz hecho!! Que soy!!**

**???: Ahora eres de los nuestros…**

**???: Yo no pedí ser nada!**

**???: No es cuestión de querer… ya no hay marcha atrás**

**???: Yo no quiero ser esto! Ahora soy un mostró!**

**???: Eres mejor que eso tienes la vida eterna… eres un vampiro**

**Que les pareció mi adelanto? Que pasara con Sakura y Hinata?**

**Sasuke lograra salvarla? Rescataran a Hinata? Por que sigo escribiendo si ya termine el capitulo? Será que son las cuatro y media de la mañana? Si es eso échenle la culpa a mi imaginación que a la única hora que coopera es a esta u.u**

5


	6. Chapter 6

Otro capitulo mas! xD pensé que jamas lo subiría… ya que mi linda imaginación me había dejado pero… increíblemente ha vuelto!! O por lo menos algo de ella…

Lo de por que neji ataco a sakura será revelado en otro capitulo

**Capitulo 6: **

Ryu: Sasuke… lo tenemos prohibido… lo sabes… no tendrá ni el 10 de posibilidades de sobrevivir….

Sasuke: son 10 mas de posibilidades de las que tiene ahora!

Ryu: tal vez… en su otra vida… no muera…

Sasuke: NO MORIRA!! –Una lagrima callo del rostro del Uchiha mientras enterraba sus colmillos en el cuello de su eterna amada-

_Flash back_

_Sasuke: Orochimaru!!_

_Orochimaru: que sucede Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke: maldito! Me has engañado!! Lo tenias planeado! Querías capturar a Naruto!!_

_Orochimaru: tu no hiciste lo mismo? No me has dicho que te juntarías con el_

_Sasuke: maldito! Libéralo!_

_Orochimaru: no! Ahora estas bajo mis ordenes, si no quieras que Naruto muera harás lo que yo te diga_

_Sasuke: sabes que no podrás controlarme mucho tiempo_

_Orochimaru: todo esta planeado Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke: a que te refieres?_

_Orochimaru: a que Ryu y tú serán sometidos al sello maldito_

_Sasuke: que sello?_

_Orochimaru: que más del 90 de los humanos que quieran convertir morirán y para asegurarme de que no me desóveselas… tu amada mortal (se refiere a Sakura) también será sometida a un sello… y mas que eso una maldición_

_Sasuke: no la metas a ella en esto!!_

_Orochimaru: ya es tarde… su maldición es que por cada vez que me desobedezcas la veras morir 50 veces_

_Sasuke: no te lo permitiré!!_

_Orochimaru: uno de mis subordinados le aplica el sello en estos momentos y como regalo por lo de tu fallida reunión tendrás que verla morir 50 veces_

_Fin flash back_

Con Neji y Hinata

Hinata: que le has hecho a Sakura-san!?

Neji: eso no le incumbe Hinata-sama

Hinata: como que no?! Es mi amiga!

Neji: ella tiene lo que se merece

Tres meses más tarde Ryu, Sasuke y Akari se encontraban en una de las bases ocultas de los licántropos, trataban de conseguir una tregua para unir fuerzas y borrar a Orochimaru del mapa.

Kiba uno de los licántropos con más poder y amigo de Ryu y el Uchiha. Era uno de los pocos que había dominado el arte de la transformación sin luna llena.

El consejo de licántropos formado por Kiba, Chouji, Sai y los ancianos Asuma, Kurenai y Jiraiya. Había aceptado la petición de los vampiros querían deshacerse de Orochimaru tanto como ellos.

Sasuke: esto no será fácil tenemos mucho que perder, pero también mucho que ganar

Asuma: lo tenemos muy claro pero ya hemos soportado demasiado y nuestra raza se extingue cada vez más rápido

Ryu: pero que quede claro que esto es solo una tregua!

Sai: una vez muerto seguirá nuestra eterna lucha

Ryu: no será de otra forma

Después de haber dicho todo sobre aquella tregua, estos volvieron a su temporal casa en el interior de un bosque, Sasuke como todas las noches (noches por que es vampiro) se sentaba en la orilla de un arrollo no muy lejano a recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche.

_Flash back_

_No la había visto morir (claro que hablando literalmente por que un vampiro es un muerto o no? O.o) no había muerto en sus brazos, a la noche siguiente de la mordedura Sakura despertó… aun que no con la reacción que ellos esperaban…_

_Sakura: que… que a pasado?_

_Akari: pues cuando Neji se llevo a Hinata este te atravesé con su mano y pues… casi te perdemos…_

_Sakura: ya veo… no tienes algo para comer me muero de hambre_

_Akari: etto… no me mires a mi!_

_Sakura: eh? Que dices…? Bueno no importa donde esta Sasuke?_

_Akari: en la otra sala…_

_Sasuke estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación de las chicas, entro tranquilamente y se sentó en una de las camas._

_Sasuke: Sakura… _

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Me alegro de verte, pensé que te había pasado algo! –Dice esta corriendo para abrasarlo_

_En ese mismo momento entra Ryu diciendo_

_Ryu: hey Sasuke! Ya le has dicho a Sakura que es una Vampira?_

_La llegada de esas palabras había dejado un silencio en la habitación, ninguno decía palabra, Sakura se había puesto blanca, mucho más blanca de lo que estaba al levantarse. Después de cinco minutos Sasuke pidió que Akari y Ryu salieran de la habitación._

_Sakura: Que rayos me haz hecho!! Que soy!!_

_Sasuke: Ahora eres de los nuestros…_

_Sakura: Yo no pedí ser nada!_

_Sasuke: No es cuestión de querer… ya no hay marcha atrás_

_Sakura: Yo no quiero ser esto! Ahora soy un monstruo!_

_Sasuke: Eres mejor que eso tienes la vida eterna… eres un vampiro!_

_Sakura: pues no quiero serlo!! _

_Dicho esto Sakura hecho a correr para salir de aquella casa…_

_Fin flash back_

Akari también había salido de su temporal residencia, estaba sentada en una roca bastante alejada para que Sasuke o Ryu pudiesen encontrarla en caso de buscarla.

No quería verlos a ninguno… quería estar sola y pensar… que había pasado con los días tranquilos que había vivido con su maestro?

Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber conversado con el al anochecer.

Además todo era tan distinto a como lo recordaba… la gente bestia diferente, actuaba y hablaba diferente a como ella recordaba…

Dio un largo suspiro… con tanto que hacer con todo eso de la tregua con los licántropos no había podido pensar en todo esto…

Algo se movió en el arbusto que se encontraba cerca de ella, no alcanzo a reaccionar, la había tirado al suelo.

Cerró los ojos al caer pero podía reconocer esa respiración agitada y sentir los pelos de la bestia… un licántropo… ¿Por qué siempre la perseguían a ella? Intento liberarse, no podía pesaba demasiado…

La criatura empego a cambiar lentamente y soltar su agarre, _lo había decidido jamas volvería a salir cuando hubiese luna llena!_. Extrañamente la criatura se levanto y le tendió una mano para ayudarla, la cual ella negó y se paro por sus propios medios.

???: Vaya, vaya… tan testaruda como siempre Akari-chan

Akari: -casi desmayándose- Kakashi-sensei!!

Kakashi: Hai

Ryu había decidido ir a cenar quizás Sasuke no tuviese apatito, lo entendía… aun pensaba en lo de Sakura, Akari no era vampira no necesitaba sangre, pero JODER! El si que se moría de hambre y en medio de un maldito bosque no encontraría ningún ser humano para saciar su apetito… tendría que volver a conformarse con un animal…

Llevaba 3 malditos meses viviendo de animales! Quería un humano y lo quería ya! O se vería obligado a morder a Akari, y de seguro Sasuke lo mataría…

No tenía mas opción hoy cenaría sangre de venado nuevamente…

Ryu: de todas formas estoy a dieta… –dijo resignado-

Neji era el encargado de enseñarle todo lo que debía saber Hinata y de su protección las 12 horas de la noche, se todos los días se tenia que levantar muy temprano para vigilar a Hinata… a las 6 de la Tarde debía estar en pie, ducharse, tomarse su saludable vaso de sangre diario y despertar a Hinata…

Era su maldita rutina… desearía no haberla traído… pero… el destino así lo había querido…

Hinata ya harta de sus frustrados 30 planes de escape decidió obedecer y hacerle el trabajo mas fácil a Neji que ya harta cara de aburrimiento tenia asiendo su trabajo… y ver esa cara que ponía cuando tenia que atraparla… esa cara de fastidio absoluto con mezcla de si pudiera matarte lo habría hecho ase mucho.

Sakura se encontraba caminando cerca de un rió… ase poco había tomado sangre de conejo, se negaba a morder humanos… pero la tentación cada ves era mas grande… cada vez que veía a una persona el deseo aumentaba… había decidido volver al bosque y ocultarse de la tentación allí…

A lo lejos vio la figura de una persona sentada en las rocas del río observando el correr del agua… la tentación volvía… y había cedido ante ella.

Se escondió entre los árboles y lentamente se acerco hasta su presa, se dedico a observarlo mejor, no le podía ver la cara este le daba la espalda pero podía apreciar que se trataba de un joven de mas o menos su edad, vestido de negro, su cabello negro azulado… un momento! Ese era Sasuke! Maldición… se había topado con el… se dio media vuelta para huir lo mas rápido posible de allí pero al hacerlo tropezó con una roca

Sasuke había sentido el ruido y se hacerlo a ver que era… de seguro era Ryu que trataba de tenderle una broma, pero este lo sorprendería antes

En un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba frente a lo que había provocado el sonido, pero no era Ryu si no que…

Sasuke: Sakura!

CONTINUARA!

6


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo n.n gomen… me demore un poquito… bien poquito… xD n.nU pero es el colegió el que me deja sin tiempo y sin ganas de escribir… pero aquí esta el capitulo 7 n.n **

**La mayor parte de este capitulo trata del comenzó de cómo sucedió todo explicaría el por que Neji ataco a Sakura y un par de cosas mas, lo de Akari por lo de la edad… aquí también va es que no lo podía poner hasta que se encontrara con Kakashi **

**Hace muchos, muchos pero muchos años atrás bueno en realidad unos cuantos siglos… **

**Capitulo 7: El comienzo **

_Pasado _

Era horrible presenciar como todos en el pueblo morían, a pesar de pertenecer a una de las dos familias más importantes del país del fuego la guerra los estaba afectando de igual o peor forma estaban en medio de la guerra…

El con tan solo ocho años, su medio hermano Naruto con siete, Neji de los Hyuuga con nueve y dos guardias debían infiltrarse en el bosque y permanecer allí hasta que la situación se estabilizara debían proteger a los sucesores de las grandes familias, aquellas con rasgos sanguíneos únicos.

Llevaban solo 2 meses en aquel maldito bosque… habían encontrado a algunos enemigos no demasiados habían logrado posar de ellos sin tener que pelear o algo. Pero ahora era diferente estos llevaban consigo a unos cuatro o cinco rehenes, futuros esclavos, los mayores quizás acecinados en el interrogarlo, Naruto el cual poseía un gran espíritu justiciero y una hiperactiva personalidad se lanzo contra ellos obligándolos a entrar en combate.

Solo sobrevivieron un chico de unos quince años, el cual quedo gravemente herido, una niña pequeña de cabello rosa y los tres pequeños Naruto, Neji y Sasuke.

Tres meses mas Naruto y la niña de cabello rosa llamada Sakura se habían hecho grandes amigos, Sasuke y Neji peleaban por todo, desde la cosa mas insignificante como quien caminaba adelante, quien caminaba junto a Sakura, hasta por quien comía el ultimo trozo de carne, y el chico llamado Kakashi pasaba de toda pelea o difusión de los niños mientras leía un libro felizmente.

Debes en cuando Kakashi los dejaba en una cueva escondida e iba a ver como estaba la guerra la cual no daba signos de querer parar. Hoy Naruto debía traer agua, era de noche y el rió quedaba algo lejos pero confiaban en que no se perdería. Sasuke buscaría madera seca para encender una fogata, el invierno se acercaba y obviamente el frió con el.

Antes de irse descansarían un momento estaban de camino al pueblo y no habían parado de andar en casi todo en día.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun… tengan cuidado… no se vallan a perder y no se demoren mucho

Sasuke: hmp… no hace falta que me lo digas yo no me pierdo, pero quizás debas repetírselo al baka

Naruto: te oí TEME! Solo me perdí unas tres o cuatro veces solamente!

Sakura: lo se Sasuke-kun… pero eso no hará que no me preocupe por ti…

Sasuke: hmp…-se ruborizo levemente ante las palabras de Sakura-

Sakura: cuídense… -les dijo a ambos y beso sus mejillas-

Neji realizo una mueca de asco y gruño, se sentó en el suelo y fingió no haber visto nada, Naruto se sonrojo y sonriendo se despidió, Kakashi ni siquiera presto atención leía su querido libro, nunca habían entendido como podía leerlo tranquilamente en la situación en que se encontraban, una guerra. Sasuke al sentir los labios de la pelirosa en su mejilla enrojeció aun más y volteo su rostro sin decir nada mas se marcho.

La lluvia, la cueva, los murciélagos, todo negro… cuando despertó era de noche… por más que busco a Kakashi y los demás jamas los encontró, tenia hambre, tenia sed y no era que quisiera comer algo de carne o jugo…

Diez años más tarde con la luz de la luna como testigo se hallaba pisando su querido pueblo natal, quien diría que se perdería… quien diría que pasaría lo que jamas se imagino ni en sus mas profundos sueños, ni en sus mas terribles pesadillas.

La noticia de que el mayor de los hijos perdidos de Fugaku Uchiha había regresado y consigo había traído una extraña enfermedad volaron por el pueblo.

Sakura había sido una de las primeras en el pueblo en querer saber si era cierto lo del heredero Uchiha.

Mientras Sasuke Hablaba con su padre a las afueras de su castillo sobre otra enfermedad rara llamada licantropía que existía al otro lado del bosque, de los riesgos que le podría causar que un infectado pasase del bosque, también le contó sobre lo que le sucedía a el que no soportaba la luz del sol, la necesidad de sangre y en espacial la humana…

Sakura escuchaba todo escondida atrás de unos arbustos, vio a Sasuke mirar en la dirección en la ella estaba, le susurro algo a su padre el cual se marcho, lo vio acercarse a ella lentamente.

Podía notar que estaba mucho mas pálido de lo que recordaba, obviamente mucho mas grande, su cabello ligeramente mas largo, su rostro mas serio, mas hermoso, pero sus ojos…

Sasuke: sal de ahí Sakura…

La noto saltar en el lugar en el que se encontraba escondida, se levanto lentamente, se dedico a observarla su cabello rosa un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sus grandes ojos verdes tal y como los recordaba, seguía igual de pálida, su cuerpo era delgado con curvas provocativas que se notaban a simple vista por el vestido ajustado que llevaba

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: que quieres?

Sakura: me alegro de verte… te extrañe…

Sasuke: hmp… ¿has venido solo a decirme eso?

Sakura: yo quería verte

Sasuke: que paso el día en el que desaparecí? Los busque

Sakura: te buscamos, los buscamos a ti y a Naruto! Pero jamas aparecieron…

Sasuke: que paso con Hyuuga?

Sakura: pues… el… y yo…

Sasuke: hmp… tu y el que?

Sakura: estamos… comprometidos…

Sasuke: que?!

Furioso¿Cómo pudo pasar aquello? Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a entrar al castillo, la mano pequeña de Sakura lo detuvo, este con brusquedad se soto se giro hacia la pelirosa y empezó a besarla.

No estaba dispuesto a que ella fuera de aquel Hyuuga, primero muerto, se la quitaría pasara lo que pasara, jamas perdería nada contra Neji.

Un año más tarde en lo que seria la boda de Neji y Sakura, claro seria si esta se hubiese presentado en vez de escaparse con el Uchiha la noche pasada, Neji había jurado quitarle a Sasuke su Sakura pero se la quitaría para siempre si el no la tenia Sasuke tampoco la tendría…

_Actualidad _

Sasuke había sentido el ruido y se acerco a ver que era… de seguro era Ryu que trataba de tenderle una broma, pero este lo sorprendería antes

En un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba frente a lo que había provocado el sonido, pero no era Ryu si no que…

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura: que quieres?!

Sasuke no alcanzo ni siquiera a abrir la boca ya que un grito que seguramente era de Ryu por el tono de voz lo interrumpió

Ryu: SASUKE!!

El Uchiha rápidamente empezó a correr en dirección al grito temía que le pasase algo a su "_supuesta"_ hermana. Sakura sin saber bien el por que siguió al moreno rápidamente.

Mientras Ryu se encontraba a unos metros de Akari y el licántropo plateado que no dejaba que se acercara al cuerpo incontente de la chica.

Sasuke llego con Sakura detrás, Ryu quiso decir algo al respecto una broma talvez… pero nada salio de su boca, solo mirar la cara de Sasuke basto para no decir nada…

El licántropo miro a Sasuke, Sasuke miro al licántropo, avanzo hasta donde se encontraba su "hermana" y la cogió en brazos, el licántropo dio unos pasos atrás y lentamente su cuerpo empezó a cambiar por el de un humano

Sasuke: Kakashi…

_Con Neji _

Estaban descansando junto a Hinata, era un breve descanso que había pedido la chica y este se limitaba a obedecer… jamas podría entender como una niña mimada como ella podría ser la líder del clan en un futuro cercano, muy cercano… esa niña no sabia nada absolutamente nada! Mientras que el era uno de los pocos vampiros que quedaban que habían presenciado como el clan Hyuuga resurgía y como comenzaban a existir los primeros vampiros dentro del clan… pero el no podía hacer nada mas que seguir ordenes

Aun sentía algo de culpa por lo de Sakura, Hinata había llorado por días reclamándole el haber atacado y seguramente matado a su amiga, aun recordaba cuanto la había amado…

Se levanto dispuesto a seguir con el entrenamiento aun les quedaba mucho por hacer…

_Con Sasuke y los otros _

El licántropo sonrió despreocupadamente mientras sacaba un libro del bolsillo trasero de lo que quedaba de su pantalón

Kakashi: cuanto tiempo Sasuke! Como has estado?

Sasuke: hmp… tu que haces aquí? Deberías estar más que muerto

Kakashi: oh! Es ese el cariño que me tienes! Estuvimos meses en aquel bosque con Naruto, Neji y Sakura! Y no te alegras de verme?

Sasuke: hmp…

Ryu: etto… Sasuke… recuerda que tenemos a nuestra reencarnación favorita aquí

Kakashi: entonteces es cierto lo que oí?

Sasuke: que oíste?

Kakashi: lo del sello de Orochimaru

Sasuke: hmp… allí tienes la viva prueba –Dijo tranquilamente, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Sakura-

Kakashi: oh… lastima…

Sakura: por que me señalas a mi? No respondan prefiero no involucrarme mas con ustedes

Ryu: te has enterado o del plan contra Orochimaru?

Kakashi: Sasuke… se cuanto te culpas de esto, y el deseo que tienes de liberar a tu hermano pero si el plan falla Orochimaru lo matara, y tu y Sakura sufrirán por mas años la cruel condena que les impuso Orochimaru

Sasuke: tu que puedes saber de esto? Hace cuantos siglos no te apareces?

Kakashi: esas fueron ordenes de Fugaku, debía criar y entrenar a su hija…

Ryu: Sasuke creo que…

Sasuke: no te metas, te veremos en la batalla?

Kakashi: claro, mañana me dirigiré hacia los dominios de Kiba

Sasuke: como es que tu, Kiba y Akari han vivido tantos años?

Kakashi: secreto… -susurro Kakashi con una sonrisa-

Sasuke: hmp… dímelo ahora

Kakashi: la palabra mágica?

Sasuke: por favor…

Kakashi: esa no es! La otra

Sasuke: hmp… icha icha paradise… -Susurro molesto el moreno-

Kakashi: bien! –Dijo felizmente- bueno, avía algo en la sangre de la chica, algo raro y especial, no solamente los rasgos sanguíneos que posen los Uchihas, con ella realizamos muchos experimentos. Entre ellos uno capas de dormir el cuerpo y conservarlo por años, asi que simplemente Akari y yo por ordenes de tu padre fuimos dormidos, y cada cierto tiempo nos despertamos y yo entrenaba a la chica y le enseñaba cosas

Sasuke: hmp… y Kiba?

Kakashi: compro el suero

Sasuke: y por que me la encontré tirada en un rió?

Kakashi: desperté antes de lo previsto y tenia hambre… fui por algo de comer… cuando regrese la chica no estaba!

Ryu: hablando de comida… tengo mucha hambre Sasuke… quizás tu estés a dieta o lo que sea por que no has tocado sangre en días pero yo me muero!

Sakura: yo igual tengo hambre

_Tres meses más tarde _

El ataque se realizaría en la entrega que los Hyuuga le darían a Orochimaru, le entregarían una Hyuuga… ¿Quién? No lo sabían y no les importaba solo querían comenzar con el ataque.

Sakura se había quedado con Sasuke, Ryu y Akari, aun que esta ignoraba a Sasuke siempre que podía y Sasuke creía mejor ignorarla para evitar problemas.

Allí estaban todos esperando la hora solo media hora y daría inicio la batalla, también le robarían la llave que faltaba a Orochimaru completarían las doce llaves, habían prometido que el poder guardado lo compartirían Licántropos y Vampiros por ello los dos mas importantes Naruto y Sasuke, luego de la muerte de Orochimaru liberarían a Naruto y luego el poder…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
